The Adventures of Komasan and Komajiro
by yeecat
Summary: What Komasan and Komajiro do outside of the game/show (based more off the show than game) Komasan discovers Komajiro's dark secret, leading them all on an epic adventure. Weird ships, awful attempts at writing southern accents, lots of bath time. Being continued. Cover art belongs to me.
1. Komajiro's Secret

A/N: This was an "animated" series I started on Scratch. I got to 4 episodes before I gave up. You can find all of them here: .edu/studios/1895033/projects/

story time!

Komasan opened the door to his house and looked around. "Hey, Komajiro?" He didn't see his younger brother, so he went in and walked around the house. "Komajiro? Where are you?"

He saw a note on the floor. Komasan walked over to it and picked it up. He read it over:

"Hi Komasan-

I'm going to the hot springs today.

I'll be back later."

Komasan put the note back down. He decided to go find Komajiro at the hot springs. He left his house.

-At The Hot Springs-

Komajiro and Venoct were swimming around together. Komasan felt better seeing his brother with such a responsible Yo-Kai.

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan cried.

"Did you hear something?" Komajiro asked Venoct., pulling his lips away.

"No," Venoct said. He hugged Komajiro and they continued to kiss.

Komasan ran out. He stood by the wall, his eyes stinging from what he'd just seen. "What in tarnation was Komajiro DOING?! Why would he do this?"


	2. No Ice Cream

A REVIEW YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAY I AM WAY TOO EXCITED ABOUT THAT XD Kyubi and Venoct sounds fun I might do something with them later... I chose Venoct and Komajiro so Komajiro fits with the basic story and Venoct since my friend loves him

The door opened. Komasan turned around. His brother entered the house.

"You were gone a long time," Komasan said.

"yes," Komajiro agreed. "I was having a lot of fun." Komajiro looked around. "What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Oh..." Komasan said. "Um, nothing, really."

"You know, we should really get out an ddo something together," Komajiro suggested.

 _Wouldn't you rather do something with Venoct?_ Komasan thought angrily. Instead, he nodded. "Sounds fun. We should do something tomorrow."

"What will we do?" Komajiro asked.

"Get some ice cream," Komasan decided. He loved ice cream.

The very next day bum bum bum bum (Duck Song, anyone?)

"Let's go, Komajiro," Komasan said.

Komasan and Komjiro got their special leaves and put them on their heads. Now, they would look like regular humans and not Yo-Kai.

They walked out to go to Mogmog Burger. Komasan and Komajiro went up to place their order.

"Hi what can I get you?" the woman at the counter asked.

"We'll take two i-" Komasan began.

"Oh my swirls!" Komajiro interrupted him.

"What is it?" Komasan turned to his brother.

"I-uh, I have to, um, go," Komajiro stammered.

"What?" Komasan exclaimed. "No, wait-"

Komajiro went over to the door. "We'll do this tomorrow," he called over his shoulder. He opened the door and left.

Komasan stared blankly at the door Komajiro had walked out of. _I'm going to follow him!_ Komasan walked out the door, leaving the lady very confused. (did you forget 'bout her? I know I did X3)

Komajiro walked around the street corner to Venoct. Komasan peeked around the corner.

"Hi," Komajiro said.

For a moment Komasan thought he'd been found and Komajiro was talking to him, but Venoct said "Hello Komajiro."

Komasan said something very very nasty about Vencot's mama that you should never say. I'm not putting it in here just in case any smol ones pick up on Komasan's nasty yo mama jokes.

Suddenly Roughraff jumped out.

"OH MY SWIRLS!"


	3. Da Gangsta

omg more reviews yes I'm updating its okay X3 I find it very entertaining how theres actually people who want to read this

story time lol I'm laughing really hard reading the reviews XD

"Um howdy," Komasan said to Roughraff.

"You again! Git jumpin'!" Roughraff ordered. (well you tell me how to make him sound like a gangster without any sound)

"Again?" Komasan asked.

"Whut did I jus say?" Roughraff said.

"Okay," Komasan said and did a little bounce. "Is that good?"  
Roughraff slapped his face um you know that thing you do with your hand and you hit your face with it. "No ya idiot ya hafta shake the money out! Do it again!"

Komasan jumped up, then farted.

"Argh!" Roughraff shouted,plugging his nose. "Every time ya do dat! Do ya have some gas issue?!"

Komasan made a troll face using his magical Koma powers. (just dont ask) "Yes," he said proudly.

"Dude dats not good," Roughraff said. "Okay Ima hafta hurt ya now."

Before Roughraff could hurt Komasan, Komajiro came up. "Howdy, y'all," Komasan's little brother said. "What are y'all doin'?"

"Two o' 'em?" Roughraff gasped. "I bet he has fartin' problems too!"

"What? No-" komajiro started, but Roughraff turned around. "Oh, ew!"

Roughraff's pants were falling down just liek a true gangsta. (dats whut eddie did if anyone remembers) Roughraff ran away to avoid the horrible fartings.

"Ooookay..." Komajiro said awkwardly. He turned to Komasan. "Let's go get that ice cream, brother!"

"What were you doing?" Komasan questioned.

Komajiro flinched. "I just had to...see...somebody." (ha get it)

"WHO?!" Komasan demanded. He doesn't normally lose his patience but he needed to know.

Komajiro looked away. "There's something I need to tell you..."

Please read and review! :3


	4. Komasan Is A Stalker

"So what's the big secret?" Komasan asked his brother. They had gone back into their home for privacy.

Looking at the ground, Komajiro answered, "It's...about another Yo-Kai."

"Oh! Vencot!" Komasan exclaimed.

"What? How did you know?" Komajiro said, shocked.

"I was stalking you," Komasan replied calmly, like it was perfectly normal. What, you can't look me in the eye and say you don't stalk people! Oh... just me and Komasan, then?

"WHAT. I AM NOT OKAY." Komajiro said angrily.

"You're never okay," Komasan said.

"Yeah, purdy much," Komajiro agreed.

The door opened. Komasan turned around. He hadn't been expecting anyone, but apparently Komajiro had. When Komasan saw who it was, he wasn't surprised.

"Let's go, Komajiro," Venoct said.

Komasan glared at him. "Go where?"

"Oh we're just going... out..." Venoct responded mysteriously.

"That sounds very suspicious," Komasan said.

"That's only because you're being inspirited by Suspiconi," Komajiro told him. Then they could all see Supsicioni who was standing very very close to Komasan. So close...it might be time for another ship...

"How would you know?" Komasan demanded. "Maybe YOU'RE being inspirited by Supsicioni!"

"He's standing right next to you," Komajiro said.

Supsiconi stopped inspiriting Komasan. Komasan realized "OH MEH SWIRLS IT IS TRUE I WAS INSPIRITED I AHM VERY SAHREE"

"Rar I'm gonna beat you all up," Supsicioni said.

"Why?" Komajiro asked.

"I just came here to hang out with my boyfriend!" venoct cried.

"Wait so you guys are a thing now?" Suspscioni asked.

"YES!" they yelled.

"Dang it, 'cause I ship Komajiro x Komasan and Venoct x Kyubi (thanks to OMG for that one)," Supsiconi said.

"Really? We're brother fo' cryin' out loud!" Komasan said.

"And I'm not sure Kyubi's really my type," Venoct put it.

"ANYWAY" Supsiconi shouted. He punched Komasan and everything went dark.

okay so now, no more following my animation! Now everything will be thought of while I'm writing it!

Komasan may die!

Yay!


	5. Another Note

Reviews again! Yay! They might not be reviews for the last chapter but I dont really care :p)

OMG: I actually might since Jibanyan is coming soon (probably), you're welcome and thanks for your support X3 I feel better about writing this junk when people actually read it

I wonder: I have no idea. From here on I'm coming up with everything as I write it.

Also thanks to Yokailover01 for following and favoriting this story it means way too much to me X3

Story time! My favorite Yo-Kai is finally coming!

Komasan opened his eyes. His head hurt from being punched by Supsicioni. He was lying on a bed, but it wasn't his. "Oh my swirls!" Komasan tried to get up, but fell back down. "Where am I?"

"Oh he's awake now," said a voice. Komasan looked around. There was a Yo-Kai floating next to him. What was his name again...?

"Whiscream!" Komasan cried. He grabbed the Yo-Kai and nibbled on his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Whisper yelled. Then he relaxed. "It's not all that bad actually."

"What is it nyow?" Jibanyan walked into Nate's room, eating a chocobar. (if thats not what theyre called can you please tell me?) Then he noticed Komasan trying to eat Whisper. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! HE'S A ZOMBIE! Wait... if he was a zombie, why would he be eating WHISPER'S brain?"

"Ha ha very funny," Whisper said sacrcatsically. (omg reread that a couple of times till you get it) "Can you just get Nate?"

"Nyot right nyow," Jibanyan flopped down on the bed and contiued to much on his chocobar. "Komasan, you knyow that's nyot ice cream, right?"

Komasan climbed down from Whisper and back on the bed. "Where am I?" he asked.

"This is Nate's room," Whisper explained. "He found you all beat-up and took you here. He knew that I could nurse you back to health using my Yo-Kai knowledge."

"You mean your Yo-Kai Pad," Jibanyan corrected.

"ALL THE KNOWLEDGE IS RIGHT HERE" Whisper pointed at his head.

"'Cause that's where you leave your Yo-Kai Pad," Jibanyan argued.

"Anyway," Whisper said to Komasan. "Nate found a note for you. Since Jibanyan won't get off his lazy rear end to get Nate, I'll go." Whisper floated through the door.

Komasan looked around Nate's room. "Did you find any other Yo-Kai with me?" he asked Jibanyan. "My brother was there, but I don't know what happened to him."

"If Nyate found him, he'd probably be here too," Jibanyan replied.

Just then Nate and Whisper came in. Nate was holding a piece of paper. "It's from Komajiro," he said, handing it to Komasan.

"What is it with all the notes lately?" Komasan mumbled as he looked it over.

"You know about me and Vencot. We decided that the best thing to do is run away. Supsisconi only hurt you because he doesn't want us to be together. (A/N: I actaully forgot why I had Supsiconi come in the first place. The episode transferred into chapter four was done in March or something okay don't judge me) We've left so that you can be safe and we can be together.

Love,

Komajiro"

Jibanyan was reading over Komasan's shoulder. "Woah, Komajiro and Venycot? I did nyot see THAT coming!"

"Shut up," Whisper said.

Komasan started blankly at the note. Nate came over and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I..." Komasan took a deep breath. "I have to find my brother."

Please R&R!

I think I'm gonna make this a more serious story now.


	6. The Search Begins

first of all, this story has the most views of anything i've written 280 views yay! When it reaches 300 I'm going to do something

second, reviews! OMG: I don't know, I dunno, THANK YOU SO MUCH :D really it means a whole lot to me and unless I suddenly lose interest or suddenly become obsessed with this story, it should be about 5 more chapters until the end.

third the reason why you're here:

STORY TIME YAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

"Are you sure?" Nate asked. "I mean...it sounds like Komajiro and Vencot are happy together. Maybe you should just leave them like that."

"I can't let my brother go off to who-knows-where," Komasan said.

"But what about Supscioni? He doesn't want them to be together. It'll be safer for you to stay out of it," Whisper put in.

"Komajiro could get hurt! And I'd just let it happen if I don't look for him!" Komasan cried.

Whisper and Nate looked at each other. Jibanyan broke the awkward silence by munching loudly on more chocobars.

"What?" he said when everyone turned to stare at him.

"Okay," Nate said to Komasan. "You're right. Go ahead and find Komajiro."

Komasan hopped off Nate's bed. He walked to the door, then turned back. "Thanks, y'all," he said.

"Here, take this for the road," Jibanyan handed him a chocobar.

"Thanks," Komasan repeated. He opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"When are you going to leave?" Jibanayn asked.

"Ain't y'all coming with me?" Komasan said. (I'M TRYING OKAY)

"I've got school," Nate replied.

"And I've got to help him with the Yo-Kai problems he gets at school," Whisper added quickly.  
"And I've got, I don't knyow, stuff," Jibanyan yawned and went to sleep.

"Soooo... Komasan are you going?" Nate asked after a couple of minutes of more awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah," Komasan walked out and left Nate's house.

 _Where would Komajiro go to run away?_ Komasan wondered. And how far was Komajiro going? Would he still be somewhere in this city, or in another one?

 _This is going to be very, very hard,_ Komasan realized.

First, where did Komajiro like to go inside of the city? If he was leaving, maybe he and Venoct would spend time in their favorite places. They had met up at the hot springs, so Komasan figured it wouldn't be a bad place to look.

Komasan walked over to the place where it had all started. He opened the door, and went into the men's side. Komasan hadn't brought his leaf because he didn't really want anyone to notice him. But maybe he should've thought it over a little better, because it must've looked REALLY odd to everyone when the door opened all by itself.

There were a couple of guys, but none were actually in the hot springs. One guy was saying, "Steve said it nearly burned his face off!"

"Yeah, right," said another guy. "The water's perfectly fine. It's hot, duh, why else would they call it a hot spring? I'll prove it to you."

He went in, and instantly jumped out. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He said a big kid word and ran right out of the building, only wearing his towel.

"What's goin' on?" Komasan said. He looked at the water. It was red, like lava.

"Some folks just can't handle the heat," Sproink snorted from in the hot tub.

"Oh, it's you!" Komasan said. "Howdy!"

"Are you gonna make me leave?" Sproink demanded, standing up.

"Um, no, you can sit back down now," Komasan said, shielding his eyes.

"Why are you doin' that?" Sproink asked, sitting back down. He checked, and was 100% properly covered.

"Uh...um, you...fly..." Komasan mumbled.

"What? My fly? It's open?" Sproink was about to zip it up, but then he realized something very, very important. "I don't wear pants! I don't have a fly! What games are you playin' at?"

"No, not that," Komasan said. "There's a fly crawlin' 'round in your nostrils."

"Oh." Sproink inhaled the fly and it became one with his nose. "Why didn't you just say so? Anyway, are you gonna join me?"

"Um...no," Komasan said, looking at the red-hot water. "I was wonderin' if you'd seen my brother. He looks like me, but kind of orange-ish. And he's with another Yo-Kai, Venoct."

"Haven't seen 'em," Sproink replied. "I'll keep an eye out though, okay?"

"Thank you," Komasan said.

He left the men's area and went into the lobby. Nobody even seemed to see the door magically open this time, since the two guys were complaining about the water's temperature to the lady who ran the place. Komasan left the hot springs without any humans noticing.

"Where next..." Komasan said to himself. He looked around, and he saw the unmistakable shadows of two Yo-Kai. "Komajiro and Venoct!"


	7. Kidnapped

No reviews cause I'm doing this right after posting the previous chapter X3

and dang 350 views already I don't even know what I was gonna do

Komasan ran after Komajiro and Venoct. He was so close! _This was way easier than I'd thought it would be!_

"HELP!" Komajiro cried.

"What...? Komasan stopped moving.

Venoct threw Komajiro on the ground, then pinned him down with his feet. "Shut up," he snapped. He looked around. "Your brother will be coming soon."

"Good!" Komajiro spat. "Then he'll beat you up!"

 _I KNEW Venoct was trouble!_ Komasan thought.

"He doesn't stand a chance against me," Venoct replied coldly. He wrapped something about Komajiro's mouth, silencing him. "How about the hot springs, where you found your true love?"

Komasan followed them more cautiously. He remembered a shortcut to the hot springs. Komasan ran to the shortcut, off to the hot springs, as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him. He went in, invisible to the people. The lady stared at the opening door.

"Jeez this place is haunted or something, I swear," she said.

"Sproink?" Komasan went into the men area. The water was still burning, and the giant pig Yo-Kai was still there.

"What is it?" Sproink asked. "I haven't seen your brother."

"Venoct kidnapped him! They're comin' over here," Komasan told him. "Can you help me fight im?"

Sproink got up. This time it was not horrifying to Komasan as there was no fly in his nose. "Sure."

Venoct came in, carrying Komajiro. The lighting was much better in the hot springs, and Komasan realized it wasn't Venoct. The Yo-Kai looked a whole lot like him, but his hair was white and his skin and scarves were dark gray. He tied Komajiro up quickly to a post with some ropes. He looked at Sproink, not even noticing tiny Komasan. "Oh poo," he said. "You're not who I was expecting." He didn't realize that who he was expecting was standing right next to Sproink.

"You kidnapped that Yo-Kai!" Sproink tried to smack the strange Yo-Kai with his basket things, but he dodged.

The Yo-Kai attacked Sproink with his scarves. Komasan would never guessed that a scarf could be so vicious.

It was only a matter of seconds before the Yo-Kai defeated Sproink. "Oh my swirls," Komasan said to himself. "He's strong."

"What was that?" the Yo-Kai looked around.

Komasan ran out of the room without thinking. He made it to the lobby and halfway to the door by the time the other Yo-Kai came. "It's the brother," he said. "But where is Venoct?"

Something grabbed Komasan and he was gone, and for the second time that day, he was knocked out.


	8. Venoct Explains Some Stuff

reviews

Yokailover01: oh crud? I don't understand :/

OMG: wait to see hehehehehehe X3 and I love my supporters like you I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you :) and you guess was actually the first idea I had not saying I wont do it but

still havent done anything 'bout the 300+ views. (now 400+ jeez) I'm gonna wait if I get 1,000 I'll do something, which should give me a year or so to figure it out

ANYHIZZLES STORY TIME!

This time Komasan came to in what he thought was a shorter lapse of time. He was some place dark. Komasan was on top of something cold and hard; something made out of metal but he had no clue what. Venoct was sitting next to him.

"Where am I?" Komasan asked.

"You're safe now," Venoct said instead of answering his question.

"Who was that? He looked a lot like you," Komasan said.

"Shadow Venoct. He and I have a...complicated relationship. as in he'd do anything to make it one, and I'd do some much less horrible things to keep it the way it is," Venot replied. He paused a moment, then added, "He loves me. Obsessively."

"Oh," Komasan hadn't understood what Venoct was talking about before that.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Venoct was waiting for Komasan to ask him more questions, but Komasan stayed quiet. Finally, Venoct was feeling so awkward waiting and knowing that his beloved Komajiro was in danger that he just decided to explain it all to Komasan.

"One day Shadow Venoct asked me out. We had never been friends even. He was annoying and mean to other Yo-Kai and was always flirting with me. I thought it was just a joke. I turned him down. He ran away crying and for two weeks I never saw him again. "

"That's a nice story," Komasan said.

"I'm not done," Venoct told him.

Komasan shrugged. "It sounded like an ending."

"Well it obviously wasn't."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Can you just shut up?!" Venoct exploded.

"Sorry," Komasan apologized. It sounded sincere but then he did this weird dance and said "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" sarcastically.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Venoct sighed. He punched a yellow paper Yo-Kai. It was So-Sorree (can I just say it took me 20 minutes of my life to find his English name and now y'all know bout a series 2 Yo-Kai s be grateful also idk if hes paper but he caught on fire really easy and kinda looks paperish so I say he's paper deal with it) who's one of the more strange Yo-Kai if you know what I mean.

So-Sorree floated away and we now return to this chapter's actual plot.

"Anyway," Venoct said. "Yesterday after Komajiro and I were done with our date, shadow Venoct ambushed me. He told me that I had to chose right then, to dump Komajiro and marry him-yes, **marry-** or he would hurt everyone I cared about." Venoct shuddered. "i don't even want to think about what he's doing to Komajirowewo..."

"What in tarnation?" Komasan said. _"Komajirowewo?_ Seriously?"

"What? we're dating. Lots of people who date give each other weird nicknames disturbing to anyone else but cute to them," Venoct said. "Okay, anyway, I refused to marry Shadow Venoct, and he told me Komajiro would pay the price."

"Komajiro has to pay Shadow Venoct money because you wouldn't marry him?" Komasan asked.

"Wha- No!" Venoct exclaimed. "Shadow Venoct will hurt Komajiro. And don't make it sound like it's my fault."

Komasan shrugged and made a face like he thought it _was_ Venoct's fault, but he didn't say anything.

"They're in the hot springs, right?" Venoct asked. Komasan nodded. "So that's where we need to go."

Please R&R :3


	9. The Yandere

There's probably going to be 3 more chapters. I'm not sure. Expect a new chapter every day or 2. Or 3. Or 57. Yeah I dunno.

And Komajirowewo? I really don't know. That was a stupid nickname honestly. And yes you pay attention to the So-Sorree part I Spent a lot of time trying to find his English name but ugh it's so obvious now that I know

Komasan and Venoct were standing at the entrance to the hot springs. It was closed by now, since it was nighttime. (I dont think it closes in the game but just saying it should close at night really)

"You're going to have to fight," Venoct told Komasan.

"Okeydokey," Komasan agreed.

Rolling his eyes Venoct carefully opened the door and peeked inside. He couldn't see anything, probably because Shadow Venoct was still in the men's area. However he could hear Shadow Venoct's big kid words. The guy sure loved his big kid words sometimes.

"You know what?" Venoct shut the door slowly.

"We can't leave him!" Komasan cried. "We have to save Komajiro!Shadow Venoct's going to hurt him! Or maybe he already has! Don't you care about your boyfriend?!"

"I do, but-"Venoct began. Once again, Komasan had misunderstood him, but this time the result would be much worse.

Inside, Shadow Venoct spun around. Komasan's loud outburst had attracted his attention. "Finally!" he said. He stormed past Komajiro, who was still tied up, and kicked him on the way just because. Shadow Venoct went outside where Komasan and regular Venoct were.

Shadow Venoct didn't see Komasan or Venoct anywhere. "What the-?"

Venoct and Komasan crept silently around the side of the building. Komasan stayed quiet, knowing how important this was, but he was still confused and upset at Venoct. He'd thought Venoct was going to abandon Komajiro's rescue, but they were still at the hot springs (more or less)

They found a door in the back. Venoct opened it. "Go in," Venoct whispered very quiet and secrecy-ish.

"Okay," Komasan said in his normal level voice. It wasn't super loud but enough that Shadow Venoct would probably notice.

"Shh," Venoct hissed.

"I HEARD YOU!" Shadow Venoct yelled. "Jeez, you are STUPID!"

Komasan and Venoct ran inside. Komasan found Komajiro tied up, with duct tape over his mouth, right where he had been before.

"You untie him! I'll take care of Shadow Venoct," Venoct ordered.

"Venoct!" Shadow Venoct came in through the normal entrance.

"You little-" Venoct began. "Why would you do this?"

Komasan ripped the duct tape off his brother's mouth. Komajiro cried out.

"Are you okay?" Komasan asked.

"This is YOUR fault! WE could have been together!" Shadow Venoct shrieked. He and Venoct were doing some kind of kung-fo or karate or something. Komasan couldn't tell.

"Yeah," Komajiro said.

Komasan pulled at the rope around his brother. They were tied very tight, and every time he pulled they seemed to get tighter. Komasan looked for the knot, but couldn't find it.

Komajiro was beginning to panic. He squirmed as much as he could against the pole.

"I have an idea," Komasan said. He stared at the rope and imagined it was ice cream. "Oh my swirls!" He fully convinced himself the rope was es creme. Komasan gnawed on the rope, tearing it in his mouth.

"Are you eating me?!" Komajiro cried.

"Mno," Komasan said around the rope.

He spit rope out of his mouth. It didn't taste anything like ice cream. But at least Komajiro was free!

"We have to help Venoct," Komajiro said urgently.

Komasan nodded. Yesterday, he would've rather beat up Venoct then help him, but now he knew Venoct wasn't just a brother-stealing-ninja-thing-freak. Okay, so maybe he was like half of those things, but not all. He was...well, he might be a friend. _If Komajiro loves him, he can't be that bad,_ Komajiro decided.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Komajiro screeched, running towards Shadow Venoct.

Shadow Venoct shoved Venoct in front of him, right in Komajiro's path.

Komajiro's hand, rolled into a fist, flew straight at Venoct. Before he could stop himself, he punched his boyfriend.

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan and Komajiro both exclaimed.

"Ow," Venoct groaned.

"Where's Shadow Venoct?" Komasan asked. He had disappeared after Komajiro had accidentally hit Venoct.

"You have to find him!" Venoct yelled.

"You don't have to be so loud I'm right here," Komasan said.

"Um, sorry," Venoct apologized, "Anyway, Shadow Venoct won't rest until he finds and punishes Komajiro." He and his boyfriend stared at each other, love in their eyes as a mushy feels moment began, but Komasan interrupted it.

"So let's get going," Komasan said.

"Riiight," Venoct said slowly. Komajiro shrugged, and they shared a "let's do this later" look. Komajiro helped Venoct up. "He's probably going to your house, since that's where you would go."

They ran to Komasan's and Komajiro's little house as fast as they could. Venoct kicked the door down. "WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" he shouted.

"Oh my swirls," Komasan gasped. "We're too late..."

Oooh suspense!

Please R&R

:D

"So we have to get there now!"


End file.
